Kissing a girl
by RedCyanide
Summary: Aerrow is in love with Piper, but he doesn't know how to tell her. He thinks that a kiss will give him courage .....Piper/Aerrow


"**To love someone is to see a miracle invisible to others." Piper/Aerrow**

**I hope you'll like it**

Piper was in the main deck, looking at some mapsand Aerrow thought that this is the perfect moment to kiss her, He always loves Piper, but he doesn't know how to tell her. He thinks that a kiss will give him courage and she'll love him too. But then...another problem: he doesn't know how to kiss her.

He took a deep breath and he came closer to Piper. "Ummm...Piper?" he started. "Yes." "Are your lips soft?" he asked innocently

"What?" she gave him a weird look.

"Let me feel." "You're really strange." she said and then she left him. Aerrow ran a hand through his red hair. '_It's harder than I think"_

--

Later, the Condor landed on Terra Amazonia. The red-haired watch Piper walking to the river, with a book in her hands. He followed her. She sat down on a rock and she opened her book, starting to read. Aerrow walked behind her.

"Hello" he said, making the girl scream.

"Aerrow!" she said, pressing her hand against her chest. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. What are you doing?"

"I want to read this book. It's very catchy."

Aerrow looked sadly at her and then he moved his gaze towards the clear water. The river flows slowly, making a pleasant noise. Looking deep in the waters, Aerrow saw a very beautiful blue crystal, with an eerie brightness. The boy took it and showed it to Piper. "Look"

"Wow. It is beautiful." she said

"Yes, but you're more beautiful than it." Piper blushed. "Really?" "Yes."

She smiled and the crystal she held gave her brilliancy; she looked like a goddess. Aerrow put a shaking hand on her cheek, bring her closer. Her warm breath hit his face; her lips came closer and closer, when...

"AERROW! PIPER! DUDE, WHERE ARE YOU?" they could hear Finn calling them. Aerrow cursed in his mind. _'I was so close'_ He caressed Piper's neck. "Let's go."

"Hey! I'm not gonna stay here all day long. C'mon!" Finn said, being impatient.

"We are here, Finn" Aerrow said. Junko's jaw dropped and Finn winked at them. "Well..." he said. "What?" Aerrow said, giving them weird looks and then he realized that his arm what wrapped around Piper's shoulders. He quickly retraced his arm and smiled innocently. Finn grinned like a maniac and he wasn't able to speak.

Junko giggled. "The Condor is ready for take-off." he said.

"Great!" Aerrow muttered, trying to calm Finn down.

--

The sun began to set and the night fell, hiding the Condor in the darkness. Piper was in her room, working with her crystals. Suddenly, someone knock at the door.

"Yes" the door opened; it was Aerrow. "Hello!" he said, closing the door and walking towards her.

"Hello." she replied, putting the crystal on the table and turned to Aerrow. "Did you calm Finn down?" "Yes. But he still mutter 'Aerrow + Piper lovers' when I am around. I'm gonna kill him." Piper smirked. "Let me think about this."

Aerrow took a deep breath. "Piper, you know Finn is not able to keep a secret. So...do you want to continue what we started at the river?"

"With pleasure..."

Aerrow wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her hot warm on his face. He caught his soft lips, playing with them. Piper moaned softly as she put her hands on his back. She closed her bright, orange eyes when Aerrow slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. After some seconds, they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Aerrow pinned Piper's body in the wall, ripping her armor. Piper did the same thing with Aerrow's armor. He ran a hand above her bare shoulders, caressing them softly. She kissed his neck, biting it. Aerrow moaned surprised. Piper smiled against his warm skin: "I love you" she said.

He looked at her, smiling. "I love you, too." And then he kissed her again.

'_Wow, all the same, it was easier than I think'_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**Right now, my sweet mother is yelling at me to turn off the computer. See you later!**

**And don't forget to review!**


End file.
